Unshakable Love
by somatogenic
Summary: Ryo/Ruki fluff. With a tad of Drama mixed in. PG13 because PG just didn't sound right. A Songfic!Enjoy!


**This takes place when all the tamers are about 20 or so. My first Ryo/Rika ever. Not my last I assure you. I was convinced when Ryo called her pumpkin', did anyone else note that? Review when your finished. One shot kinda story, but if I get enough requests, I might do a 2nd chapter.  
~warriorGL**  
  
  
  
  
I don't know if I should do this, said Ruki as she looked her self over in the mirror one last time before she went on stage. Her hair was down in waves, reaching past her shoulder and onto her back. It spilled over her black spegetti strap tank, making even the blonde streaks look pail. Her silver jewelry was goth-ish, consisting of a cross, numerous thin bracelets, and a few rings. Since the top was tight, she chose black bag paints with white patterns sewn onto the jean cloth. She had a dash of black sparkle eyes shadow on, mascara, and lip gloss, but that was it in the make-up department. Finding her self more than ready, she turned away from the mirror.  
Ruki stumbled onto the stage clumsily, nervous since this was her first time on a stage, singing. The lights blared into her eyes, making her squint. But she had learned ways of not squinting **and** keeping the lights out of her eyes. It was called sunglasses. Gulping, she mumbled into the mic This is for Ryo, even thought she had said it quietly, it was amplified times 10. Brushing her lose hair back, she began to sing after the music had started.  
  
Uh Huh  
Life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is  
  
She was surprised her voice sounded so good, so were the others judging by the looks on their faces, or was that just pure shock?  
  
Chill out  
What you yelling for?  
Lay back   
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talkin' to me one-on-one  
But you become  
  
Seeing his face there in the crowd almost made her stop. But the show must go on, even if I sound like a mangled cat.   
  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
  
She now clearly saw Ryo in the crowd, he was smiling at her, a small, sad smile.  
  
  
You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're makin me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not foolin anyone  
When you become  
  
Least it didn't fool her.  
  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no  
  
Don't lie Ryo, you did promise me that after you won, you wouldn't change, and look at you now!  
  
Chill out  
What you yelling for?  
Lay back   
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no   
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(yeah yeah)  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
  
As her last words faded, she heard the roar of clapping people in the audience. Running off stage, she tried to find Ryo in the mass of people in the karioke bar. She did find him, out side, smoking as usual. He had picked up the habit around 16, and hadn't stopped since. Ryo . . ., her voice was weak after singing so powerfully up on stage. He was leaning ageist a brick wall, not looking at her, but at the ground, smoke twisting in the cool night breeze. Ryo, look at me, please . . . , eyes starting to water. She was so tried of these games they played, she just couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to him and squeezed him tightly, smelling the smoke in his jacket, and wanting to puke. But she didn't puke, she just hugged him and cried. His body froze, stiffened up by the sudden contact. His cigarette fell to the ground as he hugged her back, the first time in years he had actually touched another human, even though he and Ruki had been dating for at least 8 years. He had treated her badly: cheated on her, stood her up on dates, he once hit her after he had gotten drunk at a party. But she had stuck with him all these years because she loved him. And even if he didn't show it, he loved her too. The other tamers had tried to break them apart, seeing how badly Ruki was being treated, but they had stayed together, though it all.  
But that's how true love went, unshakable. 


End file.
